Among vehicle-mounted surveillance equipment, a thermal observation device (TOD) is a device that detects infrared rays of an object and converts the same into a video image. It is mainly used for identification of location and dynamics of moving persons and targets during night, and for detection of hidden places.
Furthermore, among the vehicle-mounted surveillance equipment, long-range ground surveillance radar is used to detect moving persons and vehicles within a range of 20 km.
The surveillance equipment is mounted in a vehicle for carrying out surveillance and reconnaissance work at a desired place.
The carrying out of surveillance work using surveillance equipment that is mounted in a fixed location poses a danger of revealing a position to enemies, and thus the location must be kept hidden upon an infiltration operation. However, the carrying out of surveillance work using mobile surveillance equipment enables movement to a desired place and thus reduces exposure to enemies. Thus, a wide surveillance range effect is achieved by using a single equipment, leading to potentially valuable use in many other applications.
It is noted that as a technique of mounting surveillance equipment in a vehicle, a gun cradle is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0067418.
The gun cradle is comprised of a vertically installed cradle pillar and a gun support device, and is related to a configuration in which a machine gun is mounted to be pivotable.
Meanwhile, surveillance equipment includes a thermal device or radar for reconnaissance work during daytime and nighttime and may be used as a stationary type or as a mobile type mounted in a vehicle.
The surveillance equipment is coupled to an upper seat surface of a mount. However, a coupling portion structure varies depending on the type of surveillance equipment, and thus it is difficult for a single mount to be compatible with various types of surveillance equipment.